Words i cant say
by Alexa0455
Summary: Seeh pues me decidi a publicar esta historia  /  es un one shot de Italia del sur y España


**Amor...yo no puedo entender esa clase de palabras, aun cuando mi hermano esta todo cariñitos cariñitos con el mastodonte...pero quien tuvo que soportarlo cuando se la pasaba llorando toda la maldita noche por su culpa en la segunda guerra?tan solo pensarlo me pone de mal humor!porque de verdad que el amor es pura mierda! y ese tarado de España que se la pasa diciendo que me quiere...no lo entiendo...el es un idiota aunque no es como si no le tuviera afecto, aunque nunca se lo diría ya me molesta lo suficiente...seguro lo he besado...porque era un niño idiota maldición, nos hemos abrazado y esas porquerías pero no estoy seguro si lo quiero de esa manera! y si fuera así...será igual que como él me quiere?...carajo!por eso el amor apesta!me hace pensar demasiado y eso me molesta mucho! en todo caso yo..."Lovi!"Ah!alla esta España corriendo para acá como retrasado...seguramente solo vino a molestarme con alguna estupidez que hasta cree que me importa...¨Lovi!¨Supongo no será nada importante como de costumbre..."Que quieres?"Me voy a arrepentir de preguntar...¨Puedes ir a mi casa? también podríamos ir a comer, solo tengo esta cosa que quiero hablar contigo¨eh?hasta que se le ocurre una buena idea, aunque siento que algo le pasa al idiota..."Lo que sea "estúpido corazón!deja ya de latir!hemos salido antes verdad? si!no es gran cosa, yo hasta solía vivir en su casa...¨El restaurante al que siempre vamos esta bien? también podría cocinar si quieres! o podemos ir a otro restaurante, tu solo dime!¨No puedo evitar pensar cuan idiota me vería ahora mismo si lo dejara verme sonreír...por qué siempre es tan amable?"Si, sí me tengo que ir!"Y de seguro se lo cree...no quiero pensar ahora...siento que algo le pasa pero no es como si me importara...**

**Casa de Italia**

**Dejo salir un suspiro...no estoy nervioso...pero después de todo esto podría significar algo así que...volteo a ver el closet...no hay nada especial allí solo ropa vieja y alguno que otro traje...no tengo nada bueno que usar, tendré que ir de compras si quiero verme bien...un momento!qué?ni siquiera con las chicas me importaba mucho que usaba!por que es tan importante si solo voy a ver al idiota de Antonio? ni siquiera es una cita...si verdad...porque él no dijo nada así y no es como si yo quisiera que me invitara a salir...otro suspiro...no sé que hacer...mis mejillas están completamente rojas y mi mente en blanco...maldito España...**

**Casa Española**

**La verdad puede que no sea poco evidente...ya te habrás dado cuenta...hahaha lamento no ser más discreto, pero no se puede evitar cuando uno está enamorado!ambos sabemos que la llevo de perder...porque Lovi es muy terco en cuanto a ser honesto con lo que piensa algunas veces...pero realmente quiero saber qué piensa de mi!por que se que me quiere! pero quiero que me lo diga aunque sea una vez! algún día sin duda derretiré su frio corazón!¨que no soy el país de la pasión por nada!¨Me digne a entrar en su casa...sigue con sus monólogos como idiota...estoy pensando seriamente en irme ahora mismo a mi casa..."España eres un idiota..."Ah!no me di cuenta cuando entro!me deprimo!¨No digas eso Lovi-Love!¨por que en serio...no tienen idea como lástima!"Y...para que querías que viniera? estoy muy ocupado así que si es algo estúpido otra vez te advierto que me voy a mi casa "Termine comprando ropa nueva para esto?...¨Ah...pues...eso...Lovi...tú que piensas de mi?¨al final lo dije..."Pues bueno...no eres tan mala persona pero eres un idiota, un bastardo sin fin y aparte gilipollas...pero..."ahahaha todo eso me dolió!¨P-pero?¨Al ver su rostro me doy cuenta que está completamente sonrojado!tan tierno como un tomate!"Tienes muchas cosas que yo no...eres simpático, te esfuerzas mucho por todo, nunca te rindes y eso me gusta de ti...no lo voy a repetir jamás esta bien?"estúpido antonio!solo por este tarado digo cosas tan embarazosas!¨Lovi...¨siempre tan lindo!estoy tan feliz!no pude evitar darle un abrazo!"No lo malinterpretes está bien!yo no!...maldición...eres un idiota "Tenía que decir todo eso, no?me hubiera callado la boca¨Te quiero!te quiero!¨Al final nunca fuimos al restaurante...en vez de eso nos quedamos a ver películas y comer unos tomates...supongo que al final no fue tan malo...**

**Fin~Si asi de chafo se acaba por que quiero escribir más pero se supone que es un one shot!XD**


End file.
